


summer, hand a candle

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angels, M/M, Unrequited Love, heaven being boring as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if this is all, then tyler wants to be alive again</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer, hand a candle

heaven is different for everyone, they told him.

 

he always assumed they were right, assumed the living who were thought to be connected with god knew what  _ not being alive _ would be like.

 

they weren’t exactly wrong, tyler has to give them that credit, at least. 

 

it was paradise, for some. 

 

for those who died loving someone and that someone loving them, they were able to watch and help their soul mate(s) prosper and grow in their lives, help them mourn the death of the now-angels.

 

it was holy, it was virtuous, it was perfect.

 

but for those who died caught in unrequited love, it was slightly less than. tyler, and all the others, were bored, tired of it all. 

 

life (or whatever you called it) now was like hitting a ball against a wall and catching it over, and over, and over again. 

 

his heavenly father was so caught up in love, love, love, that those who didn’t love, couldn’t love, weren’t loved, are left behind to emotionally wither and metaphorically rot for eternity. 

 

he asked an older angel, one who had been deceased longer than tyler had, if this was all that ever happened in heaven. if dripping honey and vanilla sugar clouds and admirable eyes were all the afterlife had to offer to him, one caught in a line of love not returned.

  
“oh, summer child,” she told him, shaking her head and halo, wings spread out around her and eyes not meeting tyler’s. “if this is enough for you, you prayed too much.”


End file.
